Fashion Problems
by Faith E. Cassidine
Summary: Maxie discovers just how hard the fashion industry really is.
1. Chapter 1

Fashion Problems

Prologue

I smoothed my dress as I ran into Kate Howard's office. I checked my watch, good I wasn't late. Lulu was standing there with her normal sullen expression. "You're late."

"I am not." I retorted, "We've got time."

Lulu frowned, "Do you ever check your messages? We were supposed to be at the gala ten minutes ago. The time was moved up."

I smoothed out my hair, "Would have been nice if you called to make sure I got the message. Don't forget I get fired, so do you."

Lulu grumbled a bit and we left Kate's office and made our way downstairs to the gala. Thankfully no one noticed we were ten minutes late. I looked around and found Spinelli near the bar. I ran over to him. "Hi."

"Maxinista." Spinelli said, "Wow, you look…I cannot put into words."

"Thank you." I said. I was wearing a dark blue halter type dress that flared to just above my ankles. My shoes were the same colour. I had arranged my hair in curls that flowed over my bare shoulders. I was very glad Spinelli approved.

I noticed a lot of Port Charles citizens around. Lulu was with her boyfriend Johnny, and they were already making out. Those two sometimes are just too cute for words. Carly and Jax were nearby, I figured they would be. They own the hotel where Kate's office and this gala were being held. I tried not to let the fact that Elizabeth and Lucky were here together. I couldn't find Kate for some reason.

I decided that no matter what I was going to have a good time. I mean I had the cutest guy and I had the best dress there. Even though I tend to wear black, red, and other dark colours, I do look great in blue. It brings out my blue eyes, blond hair, and fair skin.

For some reason I began thinking about my sister Georgie. She had been dead now for over a year, but I often think of her. Usually at weird times.

A woman stopped in front of me and Spinelli. "Excuse me, but do either of you know where I can find Kate Howard?"

"Um…I'm not quite sure where she is at the moment." I said, "But, I'm her assistant Maxie Jones, if you have a message I'll be sure to give it to her."

"Not now little one." She said. She glanced up and down at me, "Lovely dress."

"Thank…" I started.

"But it's not for you Miss Jones. It meant for someone a little taller and with a smaller build." The woman said. She than spotted Kate and went off.

I stood there in shock; did she think I was fat? How could that be? Maybe I was wrong about the dress. No, Spinelli told me…wait he didn't say it was great, he said he couldn't find words. Was that bad? "Um…Spinelli excuse for a moment." I said. I ran off to the girl's room.

I watched my reflection in the mirror. Was I really that bad? I thought I had looked great. Now I was having doubts. I pinched at my stomach. It was time to make some changes.

Okay, yes another story…so shoot me. I know it's short and y'all know what's happening, but bear with me okay—Faith E Cassidine.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I've decided what I need to do. Instead of grabbing an iced mocha latte, when I get whatever Kate needs me to get her, I'd get a cup of tea…or black coffee. Also instead of going out for lunch, just a small salad. This was new for me, I've never worried about my weight. I've worried about a lot of other things, but never my weight.

Lulu nearly killed me when she found out that I had thrown out all the junk food before she returned home last night. I ran through millions of reasons to tell her why but in the end I blamed expiration dates. Of course that won't stop her from buying new stuff. Hm, if she wants to blow up like a balloon that's her business, I won't take part of that.

I met Spinelli after work. "Hey, Spinelli."

"Maxinista." Spinelli responded, "Would you honour the Jackal with your presence tonight at the Casa of Stone Cold."

In normal English that means he wanted to have dinner with me at Jason's house. "Um…sure I guess." I responded. Maybe if I got there in time I could convince him to order some sandwiches, instead of a big fancy dinner.

Actually Spinelli wanted to order Chinese. That was okay I guess. I could have some vegetables. I don't usually order that, I just hope Spinelli doesn't notice anything. Well, that's stupid; Spinelli doesn't notice a lot of things. Actually that's not true, Spinelli can be a very good mole. I guess that's why Jason still keeps him around, 'cause it's defiantly not for his company.

I carefully ate my vegetables straight from the take-out carton like we always do. "Maxinista?" Spinelli asked, "Do you still think of Wise Georgie?"

I wondered for a bit where that came from, "Almost always. She was my sister, and the only true family I had." I paused as I thought what she would think of my latest crazy idea. Yes I was truly aware that I was acting stupid. "But if she was here, I wouldn't have you. She and you would be together and I'd be with the latest loser in my long list of guys. You are the only guy I've ever dated who truly cares for me and loves me despite my faults, just like Georgie always did."

Spinelli brushed my hair out of my face. The hair that had made him dub me "The bad blonde one." He kissed me gently on the cheek, "I love you Maxinista."

I leaned against him and spent the next few hours happy in his warm embrace.

I returned home to find Lulu and Johnny kissing on the couch. Oh yeah this is exactly what I wanted to come home to. "Geez, get a room."

"You're home early." Lulu remarked pulling away from Johnny.

"It's 10." I pointed out.

Lulu whined, "So, it's not like I have a curfew."

I shook my head and went into my room. I felt a little tired. I usually am. Kate keeps me and Lulu running ragged until we're done for the day.

I got into my pajamas, which consist of boxer shorts and a tank top, and pulled my diary out of my bedside table.

I never used to keep one, but after Georgie's death, I needed to talk to someone who wouldn't answer back. I could talk to Georgie but that would often end with me dissolving into a weepy mess. A diary helps.

"Dear Georgie" I wrote. (I decided to write letters to Georgie, she is my diary) "Do you think I'm stupid? I'm not. I'm being very careful about my plan. I'm not going to stop eating or something stupid like that, just cut out all the junk and the alcohol when I go to Jake's. I can get water there, or tea.

I know this is strange to say but I can't believe how well things are going for me lately. Of course it's hard to live without you here, but if you were alive you'd be in Europe now. Of course you'd also send me and Mac millions of long letters in between work for your classes. I try sometimes to imagine that you are in Europe. But anyway I love Spinelli so much. I know you loved him too. I think sometimes that you set us up together, like some matchmaking Angel.

Mac, Robin, and I are doing better every day. The pain is still there, but together we'll get through everything. I did tell you about Robin's baby Emma Grace. I never expressed this to her, but I think her middle name Grace is for you. I sometimes tell Emma about her Aunt Georgie but I'm not sure anything is registering. You're taking care of her right. I bet you and Stone are taking care of her from that side, while I help on this side.

I got a letter from Dillon the other day. He's written to me a lot since your death. He told me he's considering dedicating his next film to you. He also says that he'd love to come back to Port Charles but it would be too hard without you here. I got a little upset when he said that. What does he think Mac and I are going through? We're still here.

I bet B.J. was the first person you met up there. I wish you could have really met her. She was my best friend and I feel like I owe her so much. She gave a second chance at life. If she knows what I'm doing she's probably not to thrilled with me. After all that she gave me I shouldn't have been so wild. But the feeling of knowing that I lived on borrowed time I wasn't going to spend my life waiting for death to take me.

There are days that go by that I wish I had been to one who die on those park steps. Diego texted me. I was the one supposed to die. I also know that you going there you gave me another chance to make a change in my life. I'm not going to waste it.

I love you Georgie, your Big sister Maxie."

I put the journal in the drawer, turned off the light and tried to go to sleep.

A/N: a little short this time I'm sorry. I'm getting a little distracted and my muse is being a pill and giving me some writer's block, so bear with me, and I'll try to update quickly while I have the time


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the long update just been a little uninspired lately but I want to get this out.

(Three months later)

I stood on the scale, I lost 10 pounds. I smiled. It was working, my less eating was beginning to work. I was becoming a pro at skipping lunch and breakfast. Dinner was hard because Spinelli was always asking me out. It was like he couldn't bear being away from me.

I picked up my diary and wrote: "Dear Georgie, its working. I'm finally beginning to lose all that extra weight that I don't need. Don't worry little sister I'm being careful as I promised. Emma is getting so big, do you see her where you are? She looks so much like Robin. Robin says she looks a little like you which is strange because we are not related by blood. I love you, Maxie."

I was so very tired, Kate was stressing over some photo shot that got screwed so she was losing her mind, which meant that she was all over me and Lulu. I lay down on my bed and fell asleep immediately.

"Maxie…Maxie…please stop. It's not your time. Maxie it's not time for you to go. Maxie don't waste your second chance. I gave you another chance. Maxie stop your path…Maxie please." Georgie's voice rang inside my head.

I sat straight up tears streaking my face. "Georgie, why'd you leave me? I should have been the one on those park steps. Why did you do that for me? Am I anything worth saving? Why did you go? I want you back! Why? Why?" I kept screaming.

My screams woke up Lulu who came into my room. "Maxie?"

"Why'd she leave me all alone? She's the only one who ever cared about me at all!" I shrieked.

"Maxie you are not alone. What about Mac and Robin? Also Spinelli loves you more than anything." Lulu told me. "Plus you got Sam and Jason, and even me."

I finally began to calm down, and said, "I'm sorry, I think I'll try to sleep now."

Lulu stared at me for a moment, then went back to her own room.

Sleep wouldn't come, Georgie's voice begging me to stop keep ringing in my head.

After a day of work Spinelli took me to Jason's for dinner again. "Warrior Princess told me you didn't sleep well."

"I dreamed about Georgie. I really miss her." I explained.

"I dream about her too. It is close to the anniversary of Wise Georgie's untimely demise." Spinelli said.

It was true. Christmas was only a few weeks away. Holidays were always hard, now they were even harder.

"Maxinista, aren't you hungry?" Spinelli asked.

The truth was I was famished after not eating all day, but I didn't want to gain back all the weight I had tried so hard to lose. "Not really. I managed to have a decent lunch today."

"You must eat." Spinelli said, "You don't want to get sick. You know because of your heart, you can get sick faster and make it harder to fight any infection."

I smiled, Spinelli is always looking out for me. In fact ever since we began dating he is always so concerned. I think he feels guilty about not being able to save Georgie.

So I ate, in fact I binged. I didn't realize how hungry I was. My stomach felt huge. I dashed into the bathroom, leaning over the toilet. Nothing came up, I couldn't handle all that food. I held my breath and gammed my finger down my throat. Everything I had eaten came up. I kept throwing up until my stomach was empty.

I leaned against the wall and began sobbing. I couldn't believe I had resorted to making myself throw up. I couldn't do that. I wouldn't do that again. Just kept my resolve to eat less.

(Two months later)

"Maxie. We have to go now!" Lulu whined at me.

I glanced at myself in the mirror. I felt like a cow. I pinched at my stomach. How could I be down a total of sixteen pounds and still be a fat pig. I slipped into the dress I had bought, and hated the way I looked.

"Give me a few more minutes." I shouted.

"I'll be downstairs." Lulu said, "You have five minutes."

I shook my head. I put on some make-up. I wondered where those dark circles had come from. Probably from the lack of sleeping. Christmas had been hell and now we were heading close to her birthday which made life even more difficult. I feel as if I should head to a mall or something and buy her a gift before remembering my sister would never get any older.

I pushed all bad thoughts out of my head, I had to get ready. I began to brush out my hair. I looked at the brush, so much hair was tangled in it. I ran my hand over my head and all these blond strands came out in my hand. What was happening?

I ignored that and pulled my hair into a ponytail and tied it with a blue ribbon. I was going to have a good time at the party.

I didn't realize at the time that I was not going to have the best time.

A/N: Yes short, but I had part typed it just took a bit for me to get inspired, two things

From now on there will be time jumps and some other POV's

Don't forget to review.


End file.
